Equestria
by Dragon's Savior
Summary: When Riku is sent to a new world, how will he find the secrets to the ancient Keyblade masters?
1. Equestria

_**Hey everypony! I think it's time that i get my MLP fanfic started. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. Please R&R  
**_

* * *

"Riku I have another job for you," King Mickey told Riku.

"Another already?" Riku asked.

"Yes and this one is one where you can choose to have someone go with you or you can choose to go alone. The choice is yours alone to make," Mickey said calmly.

Riku looked down and thought for a few minutes until he looked up. "I'm going to do this one alone. Besides, this will give me a chance to see if my skills have grown. So, what is the name of this new world?"

"This world is called Equestria and so you don't have to wait long, I have one last bit of information I have for you," Mickey said with a smile.

"What would that be Your Majesty?"

"Remember how in the Dragon realms you could change between your human form and your dragon form? Well I don't think you'll be able to do that there," Mickey said looking back down at the map of the worlds that Sora and Riku had been to.

Riku nodded and walked to the door. "That won't be a problem," He opened the door to hear Shadow and Sauske arguing; Shadow not caring about emotions and Sauske trying to remain emotionless. Riku started walking toward them and saw that to his left, Trinity was sitting next to the columns overlooking the King's garden.

"How long have they been at that?" Riku asked without taking his eyes off of Shadow and Sauske.

"Since you went in to talk to Mickey," Trinity said getting up from her sitting position and walked over to Riku.

He shook his head. "Wonder what they're arguing about."

"It was about the difference between their abilities, against Shadow's breath attacks and Sauske's jutsu."

"Shall we stop them before it turns into a fight?" Riku asked Trinity as he started charging up his chakra.

"After you Riku," Trinity said after feeling the air around Riku feel heavier.

"Jutsu's are better than your breath attacks because the more hand-signs one knows, the more powerful one is," Sauske said to Shadow trying to keep his cool.

"No way Sauske! Breath attacks are better because you don't need hand-signs to use that kind of power. Besides, if you're out of chakra your jutsu's are useless," Shadow said trying to prove his point.

Riku and Trinity listened to them go back and forth with key flaws in the others power until Riku decided that they had argued enough. Riku expended his shadow ability till his shadow was connected to Sauske's and Shadow's shadows and forced his shadow to consume them both to their necks and pull them into the ground up to their necks. They both looked at Riku and saw that he formed a hand sign and then the shadow's wrapped around their mouths to keep them from arguing.

"Mmph!" Shadow shouted from behind the shadows that kept him from speaking.

"Will you both just please stop this pointless arguing?" Trinity asked pleadingly

"It doesn't matter which is better," Riku continuing from Trinity's sentence. "I'm able to use both breath attacks and jutsu's and I have found that both have their advantages and their disadvantages."

Sauske and Shadow tried to break the shadows that held them but, they wouldn't break, nor would they loosen.

"Mmph!" Shadow tried speaking again but the shadows kept their grip.

"Shadow," Trinity pleaded her eyes starting to tear up. "Stop. Just listen to him, please."

"Now," Riku started. "If I let you guys out, will you both stop this pointless arguing?" Sasuke and Shadow looked at each other and faced Riku and nodded. Riku restricted the flow of chakra and energy letting the shadow's faded back into the area around them. Sasuke and Shadow both were lifted out of the shadow's as they became one with the area around them and weaved on their feet. "Look guys, we are a team here. If I would have thought that you wouldn't work well with any of the other allies that I could possibly bring back to help us then I would have left you back in your home worlds," Riku looked between Sasuke and Shadow and sighed.

"Both have their advantages and disadvantages. Just get over the fact that neither of them are better. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

Riku said as he walked past both Shadow and Sasuke to the garden. Riku opened the door to the garden and heard Sora call out to him.

"Riku, where are you going this time? Huh? Huh?" Sora asked teasingly.

"A place called 'Equestria.' This will be the second time that I can do this alone," Riku said looking down at his feet.

"Riku, man you have to find someone that has feelings for you Riku."

Riku shook his head and looked Sora in his eyes letting his Sharingan activate. "I don't need a girlfriend Sora, and nothing you can ever say or do will ever change my mind."

"You'll find somebody someday," Sora said in a sing-song kind of way waling past Riku into the hallway.

"Whatever Sora," Riku said as he walked to the center of the garden and pushed the door open to the Gummi Ship Hanger in the castle's basement. Riku walked down the stairs and found his ship in a few seconds. As he approached it, the hatch opened up allowing him to walk into the ship. Riku sat down in the seat behind the wheel, pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers and felt the ship fly forward quickly down the runway into open space. After Riku lost sight of Disney Castle, he punched in the coordinates of the world that Mickey told him about and saw that the ship also started flying toward the world by itself.

* * *

_**So that is the first chapter down. Well Riku is on his way to the next world and wonder who it will go for him. Dragon's Savior out.**_


	2. Twilight meets Riku

_**Hey everypony, I had this chapter done for a little bit and now decided to upload it. Hope you liked the last one cause I think you'll like this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or Kingdom Hearts since they are already owned. Please R&R  
**_

* * *

A purple unicorn was lying beside a stream reading a book. This book had a gold head of a unicorn and gold stripes on the spine and a red-brown cover. She read the book for a half an hour then looked at her hooves in front of her. "Hm, the Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before," She said as she raised her head to look at the blue sky. "But where?" Just as she asked that question she saw a flash of light which caused her to jump up from her spot, grab her book with a spell and hid in the bushes.

When she was sure that she was hidden well enough, well, she didn't have much time to think because the light slammed against the ground a few yards from where she was sitting. When the light faded she saw a figure that had a dark cloak on his back that had red clouds on it and it covered his shoulders, and his flack. She noticed that the cloak had a hood that was down so his face was shown. She saw that his mane was silver in color but, she couldn't tell if it was from age or that was just how it was. She also saw that his coat was a light grey. He was about a few inches to a foot shorter than her mentor and she noticed immediately that he had a horn. She got a small glance at his eyes and saw that they were red with some kind of black design in them. When the figure started to look around the clearing he started walking toward the stream.

She was about to step out from behind the bushes she was behind but, the figure that she had been watching for no more than a minute, jumped so that he was facing away from the stream and was in a fighting stance. And only a few seconds later, several white figures that stood on two legs appeared out of some kind of portals from the ground.

"Nobodies? Here?" She heard the other unicorn ask as a large amount of blue electricity started to form around his on the ground in front of his front hooves.

All of the 'Nobodies' jumped into the air and flew toward the dark unicorn at a really fast speed but, suddenly a strange aura formed over the unicorn and took the shape of what looked like a rib cage and two forelegs, both had claws on them and one had what appeared to be a orb in one claw.

Suddenly the 'Nobodies' jumped into the air and lunged, but the aura's forelegs swung at the 'Nobodies' and destroyed most of them in one swing. The rest of them landed on the ground behind the one in the cloak and lunged once more only to be struck by black flames that appeared out of nowhere causing the nobodies to disappear with silver flashes of light.

She caught a glimpse of the dark unicorn's eyes and saw that his eye had changed and that a small trickle of blood was running down the side of his face and dripped to the ground below. While he stood there recovering from the strange attack that he had used she ran out from behind the bushes and approached him, standing in front of him looking him in his eyes feeling a slight twinge of fear run through her entire body. Despite the fear she was feeling she finally found her voice. "Are you alright?" She was surprised that even though that he didn't have a scratch on him that he was bleeding.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe that I was so unprepared even with these eyes," He said sounding very annoyed while rubbing his right eye. "Thank you for the help by the way. Might I ask, who are you?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I happen to be the apprentice of the Princess of this land," She said sounding very proud of herself.

"Wait a second, did you say the Princess's apprentice?" He asked eyeing her carefully as his eyes took the shape they were like a few minutes ago.

"I did," Twilight said happily.

"Would you by any chance happen to know her name then?" He asked looking around the field and the surrounding area.

Twilight looked at him like was a little crazy. "Her name is Princess Celestia. Anypony in Equestria should know that."

"Hmph," He huffed as he turned back to face her and saw that her eyes were downcast somewhat looking down at a book in front of her hooves. "So, what were you reading?"

"I was reading about Nightmare Moon and the Elements of Harmony- wait why am I still here? I have to get going," Twilight said as her horn started glowing and the book also took up the same glow. "Well it was nice meeting you but, I have to go," It was then that a bag came out from behind the bush and landed on her back.

"By the way, my name's Riku."

Twilight looked at him up and down and saw that he was of medium build but, he had a strong personality from just looking in his eyes. She shook her head and started walking away from the stream to the road that was a few feet away from them. But before she got any further than three steps, Riku had jumped in front of her.

"Hold it Twilight. How did you do that?" He asked as he looked into her eyes with an intense stare.

"That Riku, was my innate ability to use magic. Any unicorn can use it unless they were never taught."

"Would you mind teaching me Twilight?" Riku asked.

"I'm sorry Riku, but I have to go. I really have to prove to the Princess about Nightmare Moon's return and that the Elements are the only things that can stop her."

"Why is Nightmare Moon returning such a big deal Twilight?" Riku asked sounding somewhat emotionless that it kind of disturbed Twilight.

"You don't get it do you Riku! If she returns then the world will be shrouded in eternal night," Twilight nearly yelled at Riku sounding rather angered by Riku's emotionlessness.

"Twilight, you have to calm down. You have to keep a cool head and a calm heart in order to defeat your foes or any obstacle that is in your way."

"Riku that won't help," Twilight argued causing Riku to sigh. She looked away from him looking at the creek.

"Twilight, look at me please," Riku asked feeling bad about having to use this jutsu on her. She turned and looked directly into his eyes and felt instantly tired like she had ran a very long marathon.

As she started falling to the ground Riku caught her on his back and walked over to the trees by the creek side and lied her down under the cover of the trees.

* * *

**_I think this chapter went pretty well, for a while I wasn't sure if Riku's Susano'o should be dragonlike but I went with it anyway. So we know that nobodies are here but what about the heartless? They'll make an apperance soon enoughI think._**

**_Dragon's Savior... Out._**


	3. Meeting Spike and Obtaining a Letter

Twilight slowly opened her eyes and felt her head with her right hoof. "What happened? The last thing I remember is looking into your eyes and then feeling very tired."

"I'm sorry Twilight," Riku said sincerely. "I didn't mean to use that Genjutsu on you, but you were starting to freak out very badly."

"That was very rude of you Riku, what I should do is have you arrested for attacking me, but since you did defeat those nobodies, I'll let this time slide." It was then that she realized that the cloak he had been wearing was gone since she felt Riku's coat and felt something else. It was tickling her and when she turned to look, she saw wings! "Did you have wings under that cloak Riku?" She asked eyeing his wings closely. They were white in color and had black tips making them the strangest wings that she had seen in all of Canterlot.

"I felt wings under the cloak of the Akatsuki but I didn't think to look until you were where you are now," Riku explained ruffling his wings lightly tickling Twilight even more. She sighed and tried getting up but her legs wouldn't do what she wanted.

"Mind explaining why I can't get up Riku?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Twilight," Riku said not sounding to surprised at all. "The jutsu I used basically just puts the one under it in a sleeping state. I have used it a few times and that is one effect."

"But how long does it last?" Twilight asked again.

"The effects should wear off in a few minutes."

She sighed knowing that the effects were only temporary and that she would be up walking in a matter of minutes. She realized that this was one of her many chances to ask Riku about his past and, not wanting to miss an opportunity to get any information she could. So she started asking questions. "So Riku, where are you from?"

"Well since I see no reason to keep where I'm from secret, I'm from a chain of islands called Destiny Islands. You won't find them on any map since they are their own small world."

She was now looking at Riku with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide. "A-another world? But that's…"

"Impossible? Unimaginable? I know it sound strange to you but, it's the truth. I am from a different world because how many people do you know around here with these eyes?"

"I don't recall any pony having eyes like yours, I still want to know more about them," She said looking closely into his eyes trying to figure anything more about him. "That is, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all Twilight," Riku said finally letting some emotion into his voice. "The Sharingan is a bloodline trait of the Uchiha clan, which, since there is only three Uchiha that are alive after my sensei was given orders to wipe out the clan. He wiped out all of them except his little brother Sasuke Uchiha leaving him alive but, making himself appear to be a bad guy saying that if Sasuke is to kill him that he would have to become an avenger and nurse his hatred for him and to finally have the same eyes as him to manage to kill him."

Twilight was shocked to hear that Riku's own mentor had killed the other members of his own clan but only let his little brother live at the cost of seeking revenge and becoming an avenger. "That's horrible. How can your sensei be that kind of person?" Twilight asked sounding very shocked.

"Like I said before, he was given the order by the village's leaders the only reason he was picked was because of his skills with his Sharingan and his jutsu. It didn't help that he was also the captain of ANBU Black Ops at the same time as well. But he had to massacre the Uchiha clan when he was only thirteen years old."

"So you're saying it wasn't your sensei but the village elders?" Twilight asked still very shocked.

Riku nodded and sighed. "It took Sasuke years to nurse his hatred for his brother and finally he did defeat him. But, Sasuke was told after he woke up from passing out, due to the drain on his chakra, that Itachi did everything he did because he cared enough to give up everything for his little brother," Riku paused to let everything he had said seep in then started again. "Though Sasuke did defeat Itachi, it wasn't Sasuke that killed him in a sense. It was maintaining the Susano'o on such a low amount of chakra, and a disease that Itachi had contracted sometime after what became known as the Uchiha Massacre. Those two factors, they were the very things that killed Itachi in the end."

"Wait so your teacher died?" Twilight asked looking at Riku and saw he was, smiling. "Why are you smiling if your sensei died?" Twilight asked sounding almost angry.

"You don't have to get angry Twilight. I am smiling because of events after his death that makes his death ironic. You see, he was killed and given the proper burial but a few months after that, a man named Kabuto resurrected him using a forbidden technique. That technique is called the Impure World Resurrection, a jutsu that brings back the dead, but the soul and body of the one being brought back by the caster must still remain in the world the jutsu is being used in. Anyway, Kabuto brought Itachi and thousands of ninja back and used them to start the fourth Shinobi World War. Itachi was freed from what Kabuto wanted him to do only because Itachi had a crow that was implanted with an eye from Shisui Uchiha that he gave the message 'protect the Hidden Leaf.' When he faced Naruto and Killer B in battle the crow that Itachi had implanted inside Naruto revealed itself and Itachi was freed from the orders that Kabuto had given him."

"So your sensei, he sounds like he was able to predict the future or something?"

"No, but he had made plans well before hand. He did tell Sasuke that 'to live life hated, that is one path of a ninja,' and he was right," Riku said seeing that Twilight had calmed down and was looking at her forelegs. "I think that jutsu has worn off completely, you can stand off now."

Twilight attempted to stand up and waited for Riku to stand before using him as a support to help her. As she started to get up, she leaned against Riku then leaned away and she wobbled a little before getting her balance. "Thank you Riku. Now I have to get back to the library," She said as she started to walk away with her saddle bags. She looked back and saw that Riku had sat back down, had his eyes closed and was looking to the sky. "You can come if you want you know. I don't really think that Spike would mind meeting you. Besides, he really isn't around other colt or stallions that much."

"Alright, since I don't any other place to go, I guess that I'm going with you," Riku said as he got up and walk beside Twilight. They passed many buildings that were very colorful then they met three other unicorns about Twilight's age. The one in the middle started talking to Twilight when she saw her.

"There you are Twilight," She said as they stopped in front of them. "Moon dancer is having a little get together in the west castle courtyard, wanna come?" She said as they all leaned toward her then she finally asked about Riku. "Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name is Riku Uchiha, and I just met Twilight about half an hour ago and she and I, I guess, are already friends," Riku said looking out of the corner of his eyes and saw Twilight jump slightly at the word 'friend' and glared at him a little.

"So anyway, do you wanna come?" The unicorn on the far left asked. "Wait a second, you are a lot like the princess except that her horn is a little longer and her eyes aren't red and black."

"Well, it's good to hear that she and I aren't exactly alike," Riku said sounding a bit annoyed.

Twilight answered for both of them. "Oh, sorry girls, I got uh… lot of studying to catch up on," She said as she looked back at her book then back at the three unicorns then started running toward the library.

As she ran the unicorn in the middle stared a good question. "Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends."

Riku looked at her and shrugged and ran after Twilight after saying that it was nice to meet them and caught Twilight in a matter of seconds using the Body Flicker technique and was running alongside her before they ran over a bridge completely ignoring the two unicorns that waved at the both of them. Riku then heard Twilight say that she had heard of the Elements of Harmony before as they ran up a long flight of stairs when they got to a door Twilight threw her weight into the door and it flung open Riku did see something small and purple hit the ground ten feet away from the door as they walked in, Twilight calling for somebody named Spike.

"Spike? Spike? Spike?" She asked looking around then when she said the name for the third time, she saw him on the ground, his eyes rolling. "There you are," She said as she walked past him to the stairs to a lot of shelves with books on them. "Quick find me a copy of Predictions and Prophecy's," She looked back at him to see that a crushed gift was stuck on his tail. "Before I forget Spike, I would like you to meet Riku Uchiha and what is that for?" She said motioning with her hoof toward Riku who was still in the doorway.

"Nice to meet you Spike," Riku said while walking to where Twilight was helping her look for the book.

"Same Riku," Spike said placing his hand on his head. "Well it was a gift for Moon Dancer but-" Spike said pulling the gift off his tail and saw the stuffed teddy bear fall out to the ground.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing," Twilight said as she pushed a book off of a stack that is on the floor.

"But we are on a break," Spike tried to say but Twilight didn't pay attention. Instead her horn started glowing and a bunch of books started floating over to her.

"No, no, no, no, no," She said looking between the books that were glowing. "Spike?!" She yelled and the books floated away from her. Riku looked and saw that Spike was already on top of a ladder looking at one book in particular.

"It's over here," He said as he pulled the book out of its place on the shelf. The book started glowing with a purple aura and was pulled over to her in a matter of seconds, taking Spike with it and he landed on the floor face first.

Twilight looked at the cover of the book for a few seconds and trotted off with the book following her while Spike lifted himself with his arms and saw all of the books on the ground and groaned in annoyance and started picking them up. Riku walked over to Twilight and watched as she flipped through the book.

"Elements, elements... E, E, E, Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: '_Mare in the Moon_?'" Twilight said as the pages of her book flipped through until they reached a certain page. Spike who was climbing a ladder to place the book back where it belonged.

"'_Mare in the Moon'_, but that's only an old ponies tale." Spike said while still climbing the ladder to put books back in their spots on the shelves.

Twilight teleported to the second floor of the library and started flipping through the book on a stand, while she was flipping through the book Riku used the Body Flicker technique to appear behind her while she flipped through the book. "Mare, Mare, Aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria. Defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal."

"That sounds bad Twilight," Riku said reading over her shoulder.

"You have no idea. Spike do you know what this means?" Twilight asked.

Riku and Twilight looked back and saw Spike balancing the ladder on its two legs and him balancing on top of it. "No." He said before he fell and was caught by Twilight who teleported underneath him just before he fell, Riku soon followed her action.

Twilight then said to Spike, "Take a note please, to the Princess."

Spike responded with, "Okie Dokie."

"My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!" Twilight started before Spike stopped her because of him not beong able to say the word 'precipice.'

"Threshold?" Riku asked and watched Spike shake his head.

"Brink?" Twilight asked and Spike responded with a blank stare.

She cried out due to frustration. "That something really bad is about to happen! _For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Night Mare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. P.s. I ran into a unique pony who is a lot like you, he doesn't just have wings, but he also has a horn. He did save me from some strange creatures earlier and I owe him."_

"Alright got it!" Spike said happily.

"Great send it." Twilight said.

"Wait, now?"

"Yes now Spike," Riku said kind of annoyed that Twilight didn't give him a name in the letter.

"I don't know you two, Princess Celestia's a little busy preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration. Besides, that's like, the day after tomorrow," Spike tried to explain to them.

"That's just it Spike," Twilight started. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. It is imperative that the Princess be told right away."

Spike tried saying the work 'imperative' and failed before both Twilight and Riku both yelled the word 'important' sending him flying into a wall.

"Okay, okay!" He said before he breathed out a small flame and it flew out the window. "Alright there it goes, but I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me," She said confidently before Spike looked like he had to burp and when he did, fire came out and stopped just in front of Twilight and formed into a scroll.

"See, I knew she would want to take immediate action," Twilight said proudly.

Spike cleared his throat and read, "_My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely," _Twilight let out a huff of approval of what she had heard. Spike then continued, "_...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!" _Spike finished with a small chuckle and Twilight gasped and pulled the letter from Spike with her magic and read the letter and dropped it after she reread it a few times. Riku walked over to it and read the rest of the letter and huffed with annoyance.

"She isn't really concerned, is she?" He asked after pushing the letter to a pile of other scrolls. Riku and Spike looked over at Twilight and saw that she was packing a few things. Twilight shook her head.

"I don't understand," Twilight said sounding very frustrated.

"Don't worry Twilight, if anypony can change her mind, it is you," Riku said trying to cheer her up.

She looked at Riku and Spike and saw they both had reassuring smiles on their faces. "Thanks Riku, Spike." But before Riku or Spike could respond, they all heard a knock at the door, and Twilight teleported in front of it and opened the door with her magic and gasped in happy surprise at who was there. "Shining Armor? I didn't think you would be by today, what gives?" Twilight asked him while giving him a hug.

"Did you think that I really wouldn't visit you especially when you are here in Canterlot?" He asked her returning her hug. After they released each other from the hug he saw that Twilight and Spike had company of their own. Shining Armor walked up to Riku and asked his name. "So who are you?"

Riku looked into his eyes and spoke with the emotionless personality that he had developed thanks to Itachi and Sasuke. "My name is Riku Uchiha, since I already know your name Shining Armor, may I ask you a honest question?"

Shining Armor was surprised by how little emotion that Riku was showing, though he didn't seem to show that it fazed him. "Sure Riku. I see nothing wrong with asking questions."

"How do you know Twilight anyway?" Riku asked.

"She's my little sister Riku, that's why I know her so well. Now may I ask you a question?" Shining Armor answered and then asked.

"Ask away Shining Armor."

"Is there anything wrong with your eyes? I've never seen anything like that before," He asked looking into Riku's eyes feeling like he was falling into their depths.

Riku cracked a very small smile and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong with my eyes Shining Armor. This is the signature jutsu of my clan; the Uchiha. Twilight why don't you finish packing and I'll help you get it to the carriage?"

"Sure thing Riku," She said as she walked past him and her brother to her room for a few more things.

"So where is she going?" Shining Armor asked curiously.

Spike answered this question, "She has been given the task by Princess Celestia to go to Ponyville and undergo preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration."

"The Summer Sun Celebration? That is a real honor for sure. Though she doesn't look all that happy," Shining Armor said looking toward Twilight's room.

Riku walked beside Shining Armor and sighed. "She's the way she is now because she believes that Nightmare Moon is coming back, but Princess Celestia said that it was only an old ponies tale and to dismiss it from her mind. She really thinks that it could happen, and I'm not saying that I don't believe her," Riku explained simply.

"That's why she's so withdrawn huh?" Shining asked Riku and Spike who just nodded.

"If I were you, as her brother, or as I saw from her memories, her Big Brother Best Friend Forever, you should go and talk to her," Riku said turning to one of the pillows that was on the floor to be sat on.

Shining Armor looked at Riku and wondered if she had told Riku about what she called him when she was only a filly. "You're right Riku, I'll be back out in a few minutes." With that Shining walked into Twilight's room and vanished from Riku's and Spike's sight, so they waited.

*****A few minutes later*****

Shining Armor walked out of Twilight's room with a smile on his face and nudged Riku's shoulder with his own. "Can I speak with you in private Riku?"

Riku looked at him and nodded. "Sure thing."

They both waked to the balcony and watched the clouds for a while. Finally Shining Armor spoke, "Riku you already know now that she and I have been through a lot together right?"

Riku nodded and listened.

"Well ever since she became Princess Celestia's protégé, she and I have become a lot closer that before, you saved her a few hours ago from creatures that you called 'Nobodies' right?"

"I did and it was a good thing that I was there when I was," Riku said trying to figure out what Shining Armor was trying to tell him.

"Yeah. You know that when she was only a filly that we did and shared everything between the two of us right?"

Riku nodded again.

"There is something that I need you to promise me Riku; I want you to promise me that you'll look after Twilight when I'm not able to."

"If that is all you wanted to ask me Shining Armor, you could have just asked. I'll make sure that this promise will remain unbroken, I swear this upon my clans honor and the honor of the Akatsuki."

Shining Armor looked at Riku dead in his eyes as he said that he was swearing this upon the honor of both his clan and the Akatsuki. "That is all I needed to hear Riku, thank you."

"No worries Shining Armor, I know how much a family member is to another. I did have a sister but she died a long time ago. The sad thing is that I never got to know her; at least until I mastered one ability that I and one other can use. I found out that when we met that we were very much family first, due to us both having the Sharingan and second, that I was told were she was by my mentor."

Shining Armor was about to speak but Twilight and Spike came out from the building and stood beside both of them.

"So Shining Armor, are you going to see us off" Twilight asked sounding like she was loathing having to leave Canterlot for someplace that she was unfamiliar with.

"You know I will sis. "Shining Armor said as they all started walking to the carriage with two Stallions that would pull the carriage to Ponyville. Twilight hugged Shining Armor tightly and whispered something that Riku was almost unable to hear then stepped on the carriage with Spike. She waved at her brother and then the two Stallions started flapping their wings and then started pulling themselves forward into the open air. Riku and Shining Armor watched them fly until they were almost out of sight and then Shining Armor looked at Riku. "Well, weren't you supposed to be on that carriage?"

"Let me show you something that she hasn't seen yet," Riku said as he activated the Curse Mark and then looked Shining Armor in his eyes. "This will help guarantee my promise Shining Armor. See you soon," Riku said as the Curse Mark receded until Riku looked normal again then Riku jumped into the air and flew to catch up with Twilight, leaving Canterlot behind for something that he was unsure of.


	4. Meeting Furure Friends pt1

_**Alright so this is the next chapter. i wanted to point out that this chapter is only about meeting friends, and nothing else. I Also wanted to point out that Riku appears as a alicorn because it fits what i have planned for this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts or My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. They belong to their companies.**_

* * *

When Riku caught up to the chariot, Twilight looked even more bummed out than he had ever seen her look before. Riku than heard Spike tell her at least they would be in a library, hoping to cheer her up.

Twilight immediately started talking. "Yes, yes it does, you know why?" She asked both Spike and Riku, both only responding with 'Um.' "Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can then, go back to the library and find some kind of proof of Nightmare Moon's return,"

Riku then looked at Spike and the letter that he still had in his claws. "Then, will you try and make some friends Twilight?" Sounding a lot like the big brother he was.

Twilight looked at Riku and Spike still trying to think of ways for her to check on everything and yet still have some time to research. "She 'said' to check on the preparations," She stood on her hind hooves momentarily to put air quotations around the word 'said' trying to make a point. "I'm her student and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria doesn't depend on my making friends." She said as they came into the town touching down just a few houses in. Spike and Twilight got out of the chariot and thanked the guards who brought them to Ponyville as Riku landed beside Twilight and huffed lightly. Thinking that her last statement was a false hope of hers.

Spike looked around trying to keep Princess Celestia's orders in mind of Twilight's making friends, and saw a pink pony with a pink mane that was styled to look a little inflated. Spike then turned to Twilight and Riku. "Maybe the ponies here have something interesting to say you guys? Come on Twilight, give it a shot."

Twilight looked at the pink pony before her and huffed silently. "Um… hello?" She asked trying to start a conversation but the pink pony just jumped into the air gasping then ran 'over' them all and seemed to vanish. Twilight looked at Riku than to Spike. "That was really interesting." She started walking toward an apple orchard as Spike sighed in small defeat, they started following her and they noticed that many of the ponies who weren't incredibly busy bowed to Riku as he past them by. Riku looked at them and nodded politely and continued to follow Twilight.

After a ten minutes of walk they arrived at the orchard and saw that there were hundreds of apple trees just in what looked like just one field. Riku tried counting all the trees with his Sharingan but he wasn't sure if he had missed any or not since it looked almost like an ocean of trees. They all then heard a pony yell 'Yeehaw' as she ran for a tree. The pony seemed to be Twilight's age but defiantly seemed used to working on the orchards. She had a brown cowgirl hat that covered some of her dirty blond mane that was put nicely back into a ponytail, and the same was done with her tail. Her fur was a light brown that seemed to compliment her hat really well. Riku and Spike gave each other a quick side glance at each other then saw her turn on her front hooves and strike a trees trunk with her hind legs and saw many apples fall from the branches. She then balanced herself on her left legs and casually put her right legs beside them on the tip of her hooves; smiling.

Twilight sighed and knew she couldn't get around it and said to Spoke and Riku as she walked past them, "Let's get this over with." She walked up behind the light brown pony. "Good afternoon my name is Twilight Sparkle-" She said with a voice that didn't even give away the fact that she didn't want to do this but was quickly pulled into a hoof shake with the pony. She had Twilight's hoof held firmly with her front two hooves shaking them very quickly. When she started talking they all knew she was a country pony.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" She said looking Twilight in her eyes then looked over to Twilight's left a little and saw Riku and Spike standing there beside her. As Applejack continued to shake hooves with Twilight she tried to talk but her voice sounded like she was being shocked by a small amount of electricity.

"Friends? Actually I-" Was all Twilight said before Applejack let go of her hoof and stepped back and bowed to Riku before continuing. Riku gave Applejack a polite nod back and looked over at Twilight, to see that her hoof was still shaking like she was still in Applejack's hoof shake, her eyes closed. Spike looked and suppressed a chuckle and grabbed her hoof and stopped it from happening any longer.

Applejack chuckled a little then began again. "So what can I do for ya'll?"

Twilight cleared her throat and Riku did the same before speaking. "Well, in fact we're here to check on preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration," Twilight stopped there and let Riku take the rest.

"And you're in charge of the food right?" Riku finished giving Twilight a side glance and saw how uncomfortable she was. Applejack interrupted Riku's thoughts as she responded.

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" She asked happily leaning toward them a little.

Riku looked at her and answered before Twilight could say anything different. "Sure! We have plenty of time," This earning an angry glare from Twilight when Applejack turned and ran to a metal triangle and started hitting it with a small rod of metal causing a ringing sound. "Soup's on everypony!" She yelled then almost immediately heard what sounded like rumbling thunder coming towards them. They looked to where they heard the sound coming from and saw at least two dozen ponies running at them kicking up lots of dust as they ran by. While they were running by them a few of them managed to pick them up and carry them to a table under a gazebo. Riku managed to catch what they all looked as if they all had cutie marks that had something to do with apples or some kind of desert.

Riku looked over at Twilight and saw she was dazed and was swaying a little in her seat. She shook her head and looked around and saw they were surrounded by ponies. Spike noticed Twilight's searching eyes just like Riku but said nothing. Applejack appeared beside Twilight with a smile on her face. "Now why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple Family?" She asked motioning with her right front hoof toward her family.

Twilight looked slightly scared and tried to excuse herself but was stopped by Applejack's introducing the family to them. "This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp," She took a big breath and continued but not before she shoved a apple into Twilight's mouth and placed an apple in front of Riku and Spike. "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests," She finished by walking up to a rocking chair with an old pony sitting on it sound asleep. But after Applejack spoke to her she woke up repeating what Applejack had said earlier about soup's up.

Riku looked at the family and saw that were all country ponies, not that it wasn't obvious with the girl's mane cuts or the fact that the guys seemed to be more muscle bound than the male ponies that Riku, Spike and Twilight saw in town. Applejack then walked up from behind Twilight and put her front hoof around Twilight's shoulder.

"I'd say ya'll are part of the family," She said speaking to Twilight, Riku and Spike. Causing Twilight to spit out the apple that had been forced in her mouth.

Twilight laughed nervously. "Well we can see that the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way," Thinking that it would be easy to get on their way.

Riku saw Apple Bloom walk up to them and with a sad expression plastered on her face. "Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?"

Twilight answered first. "Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do." Causing all of the Apple Family to sigh unhappily.

Riku and Spike looked at each other and nodded. "However, we can stay for a little bit longer Twilight. Besides, I haven't had anything to eat yet anyway."

Twilight looked at Riku and had only opened her mouth when the entire Apple Family started cheering.

*****After Brunch*****

As Twilight, Riku and Spike walked away from the Apple Family's farm, Spike and Riku leading the way as Twilight was walking slowly behind them. Spike then declared, "Foods all taken care of, next is weather." They looked back and saw that Twilight appeared to had eaten her weight in food from the obvious fact that her stomach was distended.

She sighed. "I ate too much pie."

Riku looked at the scroll that Spike was carrying. "There should be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Riku then looked at the sky and saw lots of clouds indicating that Rainbow Dash mustn't be nearby. Twilight looked up and saw the clouds as well.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Riku saw a pony flying by and before he could warn Twilight, the pony crashed into Twilight and they both landed in a mud puddle. The pegasus pony laughed sheepishly as she saw that she caused them both to be covered in mud and leaned down to meet Twilight's gaze.

"Um, 'scuse me?" She asked trying to apologize for crashing into her. Twilight lifted her head from the puddle and huffed. Rainbow Dash was already in the air, her wings flapping with effortless ease. She laughed a little. "Here lemme help you," She said as she flew into the sky and grabbed a gray cloud and placed it over Twilight where she was still lying. Rainbow Dash landed on the cloud and jumped a few times causing it to let the water that it had in it fall onto Twilight like a small downpour. When the could had no more water to lose, Rainbow Dash looked under the cloud and saw that Twilight's mane and fur was soaked and her mane was covering her eyes, causing her to groan a little.

Rainbow Dash chuckled a little. "Opps, I guess I overdid it." Rainbow Dash stopped and started thinking for a second and then jumped up. "How 'bout this?" she asked as she started flying in a quick circle around Twilight causing a small rainbow colored whirlwind to form, to Riku's surprise, he almost couldn't keep up with Rainbow Dash's speed. Rainbow Dash started slowing down she said something about her signature Rain-Blow-Dry. When she landed and looked at Twilight asking what she thought, she saw what Twilight's mane looked like and started laughing uncontrollably. Spike soon followed Rainbow Dash's lead and was beside her laughing. Riku chuckled but walked up to Twilight and looked down at Rainbow Dash and Spike.

"Let me guess," Riku started. "You're Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash and Spike during their fits of laughter were now all over each other and when Rainbow Dash was able to regain her composure, she jumped into the air pushing Spike off to the side and was airborne after flapping her wings a few times. "The one and only. Why, have ya' heard of me?" She asked confidently.

Riku continued. "Well, we heard you were supposed to be keeping the skies clear."

Twilight sighed and started herself. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is Riku Uchiha, and the Princess sent us to check on the weather."

Rainbow Dash, in the time it took Riku and Twilight to tell her why they were there, Rainbow Dash had flew to a cloud, which Riku had seen, and was lying on her back relaxing. "Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

Riku and Twilight looked at each other then back to Rainbow Dash. "Training? For what?" Riku asked sounding intrigued for once that Twilight had heard.

"The Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she pointed with her hoof toward a poster that had three blue pegasi with a few others flying behind them. "They're gonna preform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show them my stuff!"

Twilight looked at Riku with a sly look in her eyes. Riku saw her plan and nodded. "The Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash only replied, "Yep."

"The most talented fliers in _all_ of Equestria?" Riku asked next.

"That's them!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Pfft, please. They'd never accept a pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

Rainbow Dash's eyes bolted open and she had her gaze on Riku and Twilight. "Hey," She started, her voice cracking. "I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat."

Riku glanced sideways at Twilight and looked back to Rainbow Dash. "Prove it!"

Rainbow Dash jumped and started flying all over the town and sky kicking clouds and when she kicked them, they vanished. When she landed the sky was clear. "What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging."

Riku looked over at Twilight and her eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly. Rainbow Dash laughed a little and as she flew behind Riku, Twilight, and Spike who seemed to appear out of thin air. Riku lifted a hoof and closed Twilight's mouth. As Rainbow Dash flew behind them, she started, "You should see the looks on your faces. You're a laugh Twilight Sparkle, Riku. I can't wait to hang out some more." She landed behind them and then jumped back into the air and flew toward the center of the village.

"She's amazing," Spike said in awe. Then he looked and patted her mane which was horribly out of place. Twilight groaned and started walking to the place where the celebration was to be held.

Riku looked down at Spike. "Looks like you're in trouble man."

Spike looked up at Riku and than to where Twilight was a short distance away and ran after her. "Wait! It's kind pretty once you get used to it."

Riku just chuckled a little and caught up to them wondering who the next pony they would meet would be like.

* * *

_**I think that this chapter was fun but a bit of a challange to write. R&R and will update as soon as I can.**_


End file.
